defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Gear
Gear are items that are either purchased from the Texi exchange or acquired through Relic Dungeon Events. They can be equipped to fighters to increase their stats as well as granting an additional skill the fighter can use. Gear can be self-fused with identical gear to increase the amount of stats a gear grants, as well as increasing the PPR of it's skill. Gear Sign Edge: Gear with an elemental sign will gain an edge if equipped to a fighter with an identical sign. To clarify, only the stat that is on the gear itself adds gets the increased EDGE, and it is only visible when going into battle. gear gives 150% edge. gear gives 170% edge. gear gives 200% edge. gear gives 150% edge. Example: Equip a 0/5 SEF Noon Star onto an fighter. That fighter gets +1062 . Gear may be exchanged for texi depending on their rarity. Texi Exchange Gear Gear obtained via dungeon or the Texite Exchange may be traded back for texites depending on gear rarity. The following is a table showing texi exchange gear. None of this gear has a sign. Relic Event Gear This gear drops through most relic events along with event-specific gear. None of this gear has a sign. Cave of Wonders This gear was available during the Cave of Wonders event. None of this gear has a sign. Treasures of Texel This gear was available during the Treasures of Texel event. Natural Born The following is a table showing the various relic gear: Gear of the Gods The following is a table showing the various relic gear: Witching Hour This gear was introduced during the Witching Hour event. Sweet Delight was the first Epic gear to be released. Once a Thief The following is a table of gear introduced during the Once a Thief event: Hippodrome Bop The following is a table of gear introduced during the Hippodrome Bop event: Gear & Glory The following is a list of gear introduced during the Gear & Glory event: Champs & Chumps The following is a list of gear introduced in the Champs & Chumps event: Camp Fear The following gear was introduced during the Camp Fear event: Sky High The following was released in the Sky High event during one of the Spiral Builds: Swash & Buckle The following list of gear came from the Swash & Buckle event. Power Grab The following list of gear came from the Power Grab event. Gallery Below is a gallery of gear items! Feel free to add your own picture: Clockhand Axe.png|0/5 Clockhand Axe Epic IMG_1134.PNG|Axe dropping from 3*3 Fire Dungeon Ebon Armor.png|10/10 Ebon Armor Rare Barbed Embrace.PNG|0/5 Barbed Embrace Epic Bident.png|0/5 Blazing Bident Blazing Bident Drop.png|Blazing Bident Drop Sweet Delight.png|0/5 Sweet Delight from the Witching Hour Event Collina Wreath.png|50/50 Collina Wreath from the Champs & Chumps Event. Winged Buskins.png|0/10 Winged Buskins from the event Gear & Glory. Sylvan Robe.png|0/5 Sylvan Robe from the Treasures of Texel Event. Star Helm.png|15/15 Star Helm from the Treasures of Texel Event. Pinion Wings.png|0/5 Pinion Wings from the Witching Hour Event. Keyhole Spontoon.png|10/10 Keyhole Spontoon from the Gear & Glory Event and C&C Event. Banunus Maximus.jpg|Banunus Maximus 0/0 sef from Camp Fear PvP event from yggdrasil promo.png Category:Game Mechanics Category:Gear